Pokemon: Kanto Chronicles
by EonLover1
Summary: As Ash and his generation come to the age where they are entering parenthood, their children take up the legacy of their parents, but will a mysterious masked man get in their way? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

In a quiet town in the southwest corner of Kanto, a group of children are getting ready to receive a lecture before receiving their starter Pokemon.

"I hear the professor is really really crabby, more than the last one!" one nervous red-haired girl spoke up.

"Well, I heard that it's because his Pokemon keep attacking him," his female brunette companion said, "But his wife isn't bad, I heard from my daddy and mommy that she keeps him in line when he blows a fuse…"

"His Pokemon attack him? If that's the truth, I don't feel safe taking my Pokemon form him…" said the third, male, green-haired trainer, "I mean, what sort of professor is that any-"

Their conversation was cut short, when they heard someone clear his throat from the doorway of the room. The sound originated from a man with brown hair, tan skin, standing about 6'1". He made his way to the front of the room, in front of the three trainers. As he walked, his white lab coat opened to reveal his solid black undershirt and his light blue jeans. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three miniature balls,one was blue on top, one was orange and the last was green, but they were all white on the bottom with a button in the middle. He placed these balls on the table in front of the children.

"Woah, Pokeballs!" exclaimed the red haired girl.

"Mary, hush up!" spoke the green haired boy.

"Now, now children, no need to get into a fight. Kenny, you are right, these are Pokeballs which contain your started Pokemon. My name is not of the utmost importance right now. Now as you know, this world is inhabited by fascinating creatures known as Pokemon. People and Pokemon live together by supporting each other. Some people play with them, some battle. But, we don't know everything about Pokemon quite yet, which is why we have people like myself who study them everyday," said the Professor while the kids seemed to doze off, "Now, this is where you three come in," he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out three electronic devices.

"Pokedexes! Wow so cool!" shouted the green haired boy.

"Allen, hush up!" spoke Mary, in a mocking manner.

"Now these, like your friend Katrina stated, are Pokedexes. Everytime you see a new species of Pokemon, these dexes automatically record them. And now of course, the Pokemon. In these three Pokeballs are three Pokemon, one of the grass, fire and water types, I expect all of you to take care of whichever Pokemon you receive very well, so have you made your choices?"

Mary was the first to speak, "My mommy always told me that water Pokemon are the best type out there!"

"Hmm, so you must be her kid," the professor uttered to himself under his breath, "ok then! You get Totodile then! But be warned, she likes to dance around rather than battle, but that can be your greatest advantage."

"Don't worry, I'm not taking the trainer path, I'm gonna be a coordinator instead, just like my godmother!" The girl picked up the blue halved pokeball and tossed it in the air, out of the ball came a small, light blue alligator type creature with red spikes down its back and a cream colored 'V' shape on its stomach.

"Toto? Totototototo!" said the Pokemon excitedly as she danced around the room. The girl then proceeded to run around trying to catch her new Pokemon.

"I guess it is my turn then." Spoke Allen as he got up from his seat, "I want my Pokemon to match my style and my looks, so I choose the grass type."

"Hmm, you must be his kid, let's hope you don't turn out like your father," muttered the Professor, "Ok then, Treecko is the perfect choice then!" He picked up the green pokeball and tossed it to the boy. Out of the ball came a green, bipedal gecko like creature with a bushy green tail. It landed on the boy's right shoulder, pulled out a twig, and put it in his mouth.

"So, it looks like you are the only one left, don't worry, Charmander will suit you well, while it's father had a hot temper, this one is very, very calm." Spoke the Professor, talking to the brunette who had not spoken at all. He handed the boy the orange pokeball and she clicked the button in the middle, releasing the orange lizard with the flame on its tail ablaze. At first the boy was afraid to touch it because of the flame but the professor then reassured him, "don't worry, at this young of an age, Charmander's flame can't harm any humans, now Charlie, go along and play with your new Pokemon."

"Thanks dad, I'll see you in a few months!" said the brunette, now identified as Charlie as he ran off with his new Charmander in tow.

"Nice going honey, I thought we agreed to not let anyone know that we were Charlie's parents yet…" Spoke a blue-haired woman from the doorway, a blue haired baby in her arms nursing from a bottle.

"Sorry Dawn, I guess it slipped my mind. I'm worried about the last candidate though, his dad said he would be here, but you know what they say, 'like father, like son.'"

Just then, a boy, about 10 or 11, came running through the doorway to the lab. His black hair matted by a red hat, his black jacket flailing in the wind behind him.

"Sorry I'm late Uncle Gary! My alarm broke and I didn't get a good nights sleep and-" the boy started stuttering but was cut off abruptly by the Professor.

"It's alright AJ, I figured that is what happened, so I set one Pokemon that is very dear to my heart aside for you," said the professor as he reached into his lab coast once more and pulled out a red Pokedex and a regular Pokeball with a cream ring about halfway down from the top. The professor enlarged and opened the Pokeball and out of the bright white light that emanated came a soft, cute sounding, "Vee?"

As the light faded, the black haired boy, known as AJ, could not believe his eyes.

"Uncle Gary, are you sure this is for me? I mean I was late, you should have given it to one of the others…" said AJ in disbelief.

"No AJ, he is yours, you sure do have your father's genes alright, late on the first day, but at least you had the decency to put on some clothes, if I remember correctly, your father came in his pajamas, haha, oh well the past is the past and now he is a big shot champion somewhere, well anyway, here is Eevee's Pokeball and your Pokedex," said the professor handing AJ the Pokeball and the Pokedex.

"Gee! Thanks! I don't know what to say! I wish I could repay you somehow!" AJ jumped as he attached the Pokeball to the belt on his pants. The brown, dog like creature jumped onto AJ's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

"Just, go out there and make all of us back here in Pallet Town proud, see you when you get back!" said the professor as he waved goodbye.

AJ walked into the mid day sun as he turned to face Pallet one last time,

"Well Eevee, it's just you and me form now on, I hope I can live up to my father's legacy…" said AJ as his voice faded off with the morning, "What am I saying, of course I can! C'mon Eevee! We can make it to Viridian by sundown!"

The pair then proceeded to march off into the distance, but little did they know about the troubles that lay ahead of them on their journey.

"Did you finish the job and acquire the three?" a voice from nowhere, at least that is what it seemed like in this pitch black office.

A man in his middle to late teens had walked through the door just seconds before the voice spoke.

"Yes, all three dogs are now in my possession," said the man. Suddenly, a giant office chair spun around, revealing the occupant and source of the first voice, a man in a black cloak and a red mask. As the man clapped his hands, the room lit up and the young boy quivered as the temperature started to drop. All around the room were ice sculptures, mostly of Ice-type Pokemon but one in particular stood out. It was of a man, in his late ages, probably 50 or 60, standing with a cane under his right hand and a Lapras on either side. But when you turned the statue around, it was a man in a black cloak, much like the man sitting in the chair now, but instead of a red mask, this man had a blue one.

"Excellent, this region will never know what hit them, muahahaha" cackled the shadowy figure as the lights went out again.


	2. Chapter 2: Eevee, check please!

Hey guys! A little clarification to start off…

Mary – Daughter of, that's right, Misty and Tracy

Allen – Son of, you guessed it, everyone's favorite green haired contest lover – Drew!

Charlie – Son of Gary and Dawn, no surprise there

AJ – Son of, alright, if you didn't guess it by now, you are dull. Ash and May

And when Pokemon speak to each other it will be in and when they r speaking to humans it will be in quotes

Chapter 2: Eevee, check please!

As AJ and Eevee wandered through the grassy Route 1, it looked to be around one o'clock in the afternoon.

"Man, I'm hungry, how bout you Eevee?" asked the black haired boy to his new traveling companion.

"Vee, Eevee!" spoke the brown and cream colored Eevee as he rubbed his tummy.

"Hey! Look! I see a house right over there! Maybe they have some food to spare!" said AJ as he scooped up Eevee and ran as fast as he could towards the house.

As they approached the house, the duo started to doubt themselves as to whether this was a good idea. The house was painted a dim gray with a dull blue roof. The windows were shut and the front yard was poorly maintained as its plants had overgrown the walkway.

"Well, this isn't what we had planned, but we might as well give it a shot, I mean, it can't hurt, can it?" almost as if on cue, the door swung open as AJ completed his last word, "ok, now that was creepy."

The pair walked inside and to their astonishment, it was full scale restaurant, with actual people sitting down and eating. "Well, this was not what I was expecting," said AJ as he looked all around, noting all the sights, the fine paintings, the typical "Growlithes Playing Poker" and the fine china silverware, the silk tablecloths and the chandelier that hung from the center of the room, "uhh, one human and one Eevee please."

"I'm sorry, we only serve humans here, you will have to return your Eevee to its Pokeball if you wish to dine at our fine establishment," said the maitre'd as he waited for AJ to return his companion into a ball which limited Eevee's movement.

"I'm sorry Eevee but I promise I'll bring you leftovers when I'm done," explained AJ as he held out Eevee's pokeball and watched as it disappeared into a mass of red light.

"Very good, now please follow me to your table," said the snobby, stuffy old man as he pulled a menu from the podium at which he stood and walked towards an empty table with two seats. AJ followed but felt bad about Eevee being in his ball, but hoped he understood that this was the only way either of them would get food.

On a snowy mountain side, a single man in a worn, brown cloak stood looking out over the ocean in front of him. "Pikachu!" the man called out, "It's time, the storm is coming and we must face it head on with everything we have got! To me, Pidgeot!" Suddenly, a brown, large bird came swooping down from above. The bird's crest was red and yellow and the bird itself has a white underbelly. "It's time to go Pidgeot, to the sky!" exclaimed Ash as he jumped onto Pidgeot's back.

"Pidgeot!" cawed the bird Pokemon as it took off at break neck speed.

"I just hope we can win this inevitable war," said the man as the wind pulled his hood back to reveal black hair matted by a red and black hat.

As AJ was enjoying this great noodle lunch he had ordered, he heard a commotion going on towards the back of the restaurant.

"You cannot be serious! Charging 20¥ for this? That is utterly ridiculous!" AJ heard as he looked towards the VIP room of the establishment. Suddenly, a man with hair as red as Eevee's Pokeball and a cape as black as his hair came barging out of the room and was ready to storm out when AJ stopped him.

"Now, now, I don't know who you are and frankly, I don't care right now, but I do care about how you treat this fine establishment and judging by that fancy belt you have on their, you are a Pokemon trainer, so I challenge you to a battle. If I win, you pay for your meal and if I lose, I'll pay it for you, how about that?" said AJ, with confidence in his voice for he didn't care how popular this guy was, he just knew that a wrong needed to be righted.

"Sounds good to me, you really don't know what you are getting into, do you?" asked the man in an aggravated tone.

"Enough with the small talk, let's take this outside!" said AJ as he marched off, the weirdo following him.

"How about we make this one on one? I wanna get outta here quick, I have duties to attend to," said the man

"Fine with me, go, Eevee!" shouted AJ as he released the Pokeball from his hand and his friend Eevee came out.

"Let me ask you something, are you a newbie? Cause that Eevee looks like it hasn't even seen its first battle yet, it's time to break out my newest addition to my team, Larvitar, stand by for battle!" said the boy as he enlarged a black pokeball that was adorned with red and gold trim. As the ball opened, it revealed a green dinosaur like creature. The Pokemon, known as Larviatar stomped its feet on the ground and shook its fan like tail in the air, "Larviatr, headbutt attack!"

The Larvitar then took its pointed crown on its head and aimed it right at Eevee, charging at full speed. Eevee jumped out of the way just in time to avoid the full attack but still got scratched as he jumped out of the way.

"Eevee, Tackle attack!" shouted AJ as his Pokemon charged at full speed towards the green menace. Eevee hit Larvitar head on, but the rock skin Pokemon took minimal damage. "Damn, that wasn't enough power, looks like I'll have to buy us time, Sand-Attack now!"

"Quick Larvitar, use Screech attack!" as Eevee got ready to kick sand in Larvitar's face, Larvitar opened its mouth and let out a screech attack that shattered the windows of the restaurant. Eevee stammered back in pain once the noise stopped and tried to regain her surroundings. "Now use Headbutt again!" Larvitar took that same stance as before and charged yet again, it hit Eevee dead on and sent it flying backwards towards its trainer.


End file.
